<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rise rise, the moon, the tide by rinnosgen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251456">rise rise, the moon, the tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen'>rinnosgen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Religion, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>她以口舌獻給Anna的是熾熱的愛情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Leonova/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251687">rise rise, the moon, the tide</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen">rinnosgen</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. 這是自我滿足的作品，內容應該十之八九都是sex。</p>
<p>2. 俄羅斯的最低合法性行為年齡是16歲，因此故事中的oksana與anna的性事是設定發生在這個年齡以後。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日子是牢籠。</p><p>妳指明我出口。</p><hr/><p> </p><p>i.</p><p>Oksana花費大多數的時間想念Anna，剩餘的時間則是學習。</p><p>她閱讀所有從Anna家中書櫃借來的書本，無論種類。Oksana喜愛閱讀Anna的註解，指腹摩娑Anna的筆跡，再無可避免的繼續思念Anna。</p><p>收音機播放起<a href="https://youtu.be/qDQUEhS8t6k">德布西的第一號華麗曲</a>，Anna喜愛的其中一首鋼琴曲。</p><p>Oksana離開書桌，膝蓋彎曲的半躺至床墊，解開褲頭。</p><p>她留了一盞油燈在桌上，任由燈火照亮她坦露的下腹及汗溼的手背。</p><p> </p><p>ii.</p><p>Oksana明白Anna是位虔誠的女人，自從她們初見的那天，Oksana看見Anna胸前的十字架墜飾時，她便知悉這點。</p><p>Oksana不相信神，抑不相信世間有所謂崇高的一方。Oksana信仰的是力量，是權力，這是papa教導她的。Papa令她懂得如何運用力氣，如何戰勝別人，於是Oksana將一枝鉛筆放入一位男孩的左眼，因為Oksana想要勝利。</p><p>相信世上有神的Anna真是天真，Oksana如此認為，但她不會告訴Anna她的想法，何況Anna跪下來禱告的姿態很美麗。</p><p>Maxi不在的星期日，Oksana會陪同Anna上教堂。Oksana不進教堂，她不喜歡聽見人們歌頌一個虛幻的存在，更不喜歡人們為一種欺瞞的假象痛哭流涕。Oksana所做的僅是待在外頭的杜鵑花花圃閒逛，時而攀爬圍欄，時而坐上石牆等候Anna結束她的胡言亂語。</p><p>Oksana觀看雲朵，觀看稻草。她感覺他們有許多話想告訴自己，因此Oksana傾聽。</p><p>Oksana能想見Anna告訴她全能的上帝一些什麼，那多半是祈求神的寬恕，寬恕她們之間一場又一場的性。Oksana不理解為何Anna要把她們的事情形容得盡是不堪。她以口舌獻給Anna的是熾熱的愛情，不可遏止的躁動使Oksana備受折磨，近乎盲目，偶爾癲狂。</p><p>她不懂來自神的寬恕有什麼特別，什麼稀罕。倘若Anna想要的是平定精神的慰藉，Oksana給得起Anna。Oksana總是在原諒Anna，原諒Anna想要她卻不願放棄Maxi，原諒Anna把她作為一個帶來罪惡感的祕密，原諒Anna不坦承她們那樣做確實很棒。</p><p>Oksana看過描繪信教者喜獲神啟時神遊的容貌的畫作，那展示的是全然的歡愉。</p><p>Oksana認得那樣子的表情，每當她從Anna腿中抬眼，見到的便是藝術品般的風景。</p><p>她想著Anna禱告時緊閉的雙眼，於胸前交握的兩手，隨姿勢皺褶的裙角，蓬亂髮絲覆蓋的頸背。Oksana的腹部變得又熱又脹。</p><p>Anna一出教堂，Oksana就抓起她的手，拉著Anna進入人跡杳然的樹林。</p><p>她將Anna按上一棵樹親吻。起先Anna很吃驚，但她馬上張口接受了Oksana溫熱的舌頭。</p><p>Oksana跪在落葉堆上，撩起Anna長裙。Anna嘗起來像教堂，可是Oksana不在意。她盡責的替Anna完成一直以來為Anna做的事情。</p><p>待Anna於她口中高潮，Oksana立即解下牛仔褲，伸手進去。她沒有花上太多時間。</p><p>當她仰起頭呼喚Anna姓名，Oksana發誓她看見了聖書中描述的一道狂喜的白光。</p><p> </p><p>iii.</p><p>Anna抱怨她的手掌太大了，不是屬於一位女人該有的手。Oksana認為Anna真傻，同時感到一點難過。Anna的手明明是一雙如此美麗的手，藝術家的手，會在Oksana身上留下繽紛色塊的手。</p><p>「不是那樣子的。」</p><p>Oksana拉起Anna的手親吻手心。</p><p>「妳的手給過我許多慰藉和許多愛情。」</p><p>她引導Anna的雙手完整蓋上自己裸裎發燙的胸脯。</p><p>「而且它們在這裡很合稱。」</p><p>Oksana說。她的乳首逐漸在Anna溼熱的掌心變硬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「因為妳是這個陌生地方唯一一位對我好的人。」</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這一章有比較直接的言語和暴力描寫。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我會撲殺所有虧待妳的人。</p>
<p>我會。我真的會。</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>i.</p>
<p>Oksana偏好教室裡靠窗的座位。當課堂內容對Oksana而言無聊透頂，她便忽視老師與其他同學，自顧自的想念Anna。</p>
<p>Oksana最喜歡早上有課週一跟週三。她會提早到校，趴在窗檯，等候一輛熟悉的汽車，為的僅是能望見Anna一眼。</p>
<p>有英文課或法文課的日子，Oksana會在看完Anna的身姿後感覺期待；沒有英文課或法文課的日子，Oksana則感覺滿足。</p>
<p>她熱愛每一件洋裝，毛衣，長裙，夾克穿至Anna身上的氛圍。Anna看上去是如此美麗，美夢一般的長捲髮無拘無束的於風中飛舞，Oksana好奇如果她把手指伸進去，她的手指會怎樣被Anna的頭髮緊縛，勾引。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>今日早晨下起了綿綿細雨，空氣又溼又冷。穿著不合身駝色毛衣的Oksana抱住雙臂蜷縮在窗邊等待Anna。她的額頭抵住冰涼的窗戶，對著玻璃呵氣，食指在起霧的鏡面拼寫Anna的姓名，寫完再迅速用手心抹去字跡。</p>
<p>接著她發現Anna的車子慢慢駛進校園。Oksana抓住她的傘，瘋子似的飛奔下樓。抵達門口之際，Anna早已停好車，撐傘走往校舍。</p>
<p>「Oksana？」</p>
<p>她聽見Anna喚道，愣愣的吞吐著。</p>
<p>「怎麼了嗎？」</p>
<p>Oksana沒有回答，傻在原地注視Anna在雨中逐漸清晰的影像。Oksana握住傘柄的手發抖起來。她想不到該如何向Anna解釋這一切全是憑藉衝動的魯莽作為。</p>
<p>Anna看到她手上的傘，露出理解的微笑。她走到Oksana面前，Oksana無措的盯著她。</p>
<p>「妳的舉止很窩心，Oksana，謝謝妳。」</p>
<p>Anna指了指Oksana的雨傘。Oksana沉默的頷首，喉頭止不住滑動。</p>
<p>Oksana記不得最後一次有人說她窩心是什麼時候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ii.</p>
<p>Anna今天穿了Oksana沒見過的長裙來授課，整堂課下來Oksana一直目不轉睛的望著Anna。她的全身上下發燙著，彷彿有人將她浸入橘紅色的滾滾岩漿。</p>
<p>Oksana的指甲得狠狠掐進她的大腿肉，好克制自己兩隻腳不要被情緒惹得動來動去。她不小心寫斷了好幾根鉛筆筆芯，因為她的手控制不了寫字的力道。</p>
<p>「她穿那件裙子看起來好胖。」</p>
<p>課後，坐在Oksana斜前方的同學忽然說。Oksana腦中Anna穿長裙的倩影如同煙霧那樣消散。</p>
<p>Oksana抬頭，看見兩個男同學正在大笑。她離開座位走向他們。</p>
<p>「幹嘛？」</p>
<p>說出那句難聽話的男孩挑釁的笑著問。Oksana覺得自己著火了。</p>
<p>等Oksana回過神，男孩已經遭她壓制在教室地板，滿臉是血的哭叫著。</p>
<p>正常人這個當下就會停手，但是Oksana不是正常人。Oksana是冠軍，是征服者。Papa說過，直到獵物真正斷氣以前，不能放手，不能半途而廢，要親眼看見獵物嚥下最後一口氣，看見靈魂的光輝自獵物兩眼深處抹滅殆盡。</p>
<p>Oksana能達成，Oksana會達成。</p>
<p>「閉嘴。」</p>
<p>Oksana吼道，一記拳頭落在男孩右眼。</p>
<p>「拜託妳。」</p>
<p>男孩用缺牙的口腔跟Oksana求饒，然而他的聲音在此刻Oksana耳裡反倒成為了一種鼓勵。Oksana反手賞了男孩一巴掌。</p>
<p>「你知道，你永遠都不應該像那樣談論一位lady。」</p>
<p>Oksana起立，拿起附近桌上的三角板，蹲到顫抖的男孩身邊俯視他。</p>
<p>Oksana曾經把一枝鉛筆成功放入別人眼中，她想確認看看三角板是否也放得進去。</p>
<p>「我覺得這個塞得進去你的眼睛，你覺得呢？」</p>
<p>「拜託妳，拜託妳．．．」</p>
<p>男孩啼哭得臉部扭曲。</p>
<p>「噓，噓，噓，別擔心，我以前做過類似的事情。你會沒事的，我向你保證。」</p>
<p>Oksana舉起手，可是有人喊出她的名字。</p>
<p>Oksana站直身體，朝教室的門一看，找到Anna。</p>
<p>她的神色是擔憂？驚慌？恐懼？Oksana辨別不出。</p>
<p>她手握三角板，嘴唇半啟，痴痴的望著Anna好看的臉。她感覺有道溫熱的液體流過嘴唇。</p>
<p>Oksana以手背抹過她熱得發麻的臉，低頭一看，是鮮紅色的血液。</p>
<p>這時Oksana才發覺原來她也受傷了。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>Oksana坐在Anna辦公室的椅凳上轉了一圈。她的鼻子還在流血，不過她不怎麼在乎。</p>
<p>她大概能猜出Anna接下來會跟她講些什麼，諸如此類的情況，Oksana早就習以為常。</p>
<p>
  <em> You are so sick and nasty.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Crazy bitch. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You lunatic child. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Psychopath.  </em>
</p>
<p>「我知道，我知道，我的mama全都對我說過。」</p>
<p>Oksana一邊對空無一人的房間大喊，一邊旋轉椅子，血液隨著她的轉動滴到地上。</p>
<p>她自個兒玩了一會，玩到頭暈目眩才停下來。</p>
<p>幾分鐘後Anna終於回來辦公室了，不過她的形影在Oksana眼中歪斜扭曲。</p>
<p>Anna面對著Oksana坐下，Oksana依然辨識不出她的表情含意。</p>
<p>「發生什麼事了？」</p>
<p>「他先開始的。」</p>
<p>「他對妳說了什麼話嗎？」</p>
<p>Oksana聳聳肩。</p>
<p>「Oksana？」</p>
<p>Oksana咬住下唇沒有回答。</p>
<p>「我知道妳不是個壞孩子，Oksana，我只是想釐清到底發生了什麼事，拜託？」</p>
<p>出乎意料的，Anna既沒有訓斥她，也沒有謾罵她。</p>
<p>Oksana一時之間不知如何是好，她垂下頭，抓著椅墊的指頭出力。</p>
<p>「他說了一些與妳有關，很不好的話。」</p>
<p>「妳在捍衛我？」</p>
<p>Oksana安靜的點點頭。</p>
<p>「為什麼？」</p>
<p>「因為妳是這個陌生地方唯一一位對我好的人。」</p>
<p>「噢，Oksana，看著我。」</p>
<p>Anna輕聲說。Oksana一抬頭，她便扶住Oksana面頰，以沾過溫水的手帕替她擦拭血跡。Oksana記得mama曾這樣幫她擦臉過。小時候，她時常故意把番茄醬抹到眼睛周圍，假裝她在哭泣，而她的眼淚是血滴，好令papa大笑，Pyotr大哭。Mama會笑罵她是笨小孩，然後用溼布拭去紅色醬汁。</p>
<p>這種時候的mama會對她溫柔，Oksana喜歡溫柔的mama。</p>
<p>「Oksana，我知道妳認為妳在幫忙我，但是打架只會給妳招來麻煩。那是我最不願意見到的事情。」</p>
<p>Anna看著她的雙眼說。Oksana潸然淚下。</p>
<p>「痛嗎？」</p>
<p>Anna停止動作，擔心的詢問她。</p>
<p>「確實有點刺痛。」</p>
<p>Oksana哽咽著說。她想告訴Anna她真正疼痛的部位是胸口，可是Anna會理解嗎？</p>
<p>或許她會，因為她沒有稱呼Oksana為那些<em>東西</em>，然而Oksana害怕得什麼也說不出口。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>Oksana那晚自慰得很激烈。第五次高潮完，她的鼻子又開始流血了。</p>
<p>沒事的，她想，因為這次的鮮血是為了別的理由而流。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>iii.</p>
<p>Anna不斷替Oksana求情，最後她受到的處分是為期兩週的停學，一週的勞動服務，外加寫下一封文情並茂的道歉信給挨打的同學。</p>
<p>停學處分的期間，Oksana讀的全是英文和法文。這兩個科目令她想起Anna，而Anna是她唯一在乎的人。</p>
<p>Oksana完成了Anna電子郵件內指派的所有作業，說不定還做了更多。</p>
<p>她在出事的那一天答應了Anna她會當個好學生，不再惹麻煩，或者打架，即便她是想保護Anna。</p>
<p>「讓他們去相信他們想相信的，Oksana，這不會影響到我們，就如同我相信妳是個好孩子。」</p>
<p>Oksana告訴Anna她明白。她再也不想理睬其他人了，何況她只在意Anna怎麼看待她。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>今天是Oksana復學的日期。Oksana起得很早，對著她的小鏡子把頭髮仔細綁成法式辮子。她希望Anna會稱讚她。</p>
<p>Oksana累積了許多想對Anna說的話。倘若她把這些話全寫下來，那份量足以被編成一本詩集。</p>
<p>然而當Oksana真正在走廊碰到對她淺笑的Anna，所有的話語頓時宛如鉛塊，沉甸甸的沉入海底。她的嘴唇半闔，手指猛掐精裝書的書脊。</p>
<p>Anna仍舊是她們最後一次見面時那般美麗。</p>
<p>如果此時Oksana並非位於人來人往的校園長廊，她會就這麼在Anna的面前下跪。</p>
<p>好似一位謙遜的信者。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>iv.</p>
<p>Oksana享受Anna給予她的額外輔導，她喜歡從Anna身上學習東西，她喜歡從Anna身上得知事情。</p>
<p>Oksana很快樂，同時很焦灼。</p>
<p>Oksana知道再不做點什麼，她肯定會毀滅，毀滅於Anna的眼睛，Anna的嘴唇，Anna的手指，Anna的靈魂，Anna的，Anna的──</p>
<p>她感覺自己是在高空走鋼索，然而Oksana是想墜落的人，只要輕盈一蹬便能獲得解脫。</p>
<p>Oksana一點都不害怕，因為Oksana清楚她是注定要為Anna而墮落。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>離開前，Oksana停留在門邊，湊過去很快的親吻了Anna右頰。</p>
<p>「Bonsoir, Anna.」(Good night, Anna.)</p>
<p>她向Anna耳語。</p>
<p>「妳嚇我一跳。」</p>
<p>Anna輕輕拍了一下Oksana手臂。</p>
<p>「對不起。」</p>
<p>她後退，看見Anna染上淡粉紅的臉蛋。</p>
<p>「妳會不喜歡嗎？」</p>
<p>Oksana低聲詢問。</p>
<p>「Bonsoir, Oksana.」(Good night, Oksana.)</p>
<p>沉默了良久，Anna說。</p>
<p>她掩上門，沒有回答Oksana的問題，但是Oksana曉得她的答案。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>v.</p>
<p>Oksana盯著Anna讀法文詩的口型，下意識舔了自己唇瓣。</p>
<p>「我喜歡妳的口紅。」</p>
<p>她忍不住說，打斷Anna的朗誦。</p>
<p>「我沒有擦口紅。」</p>
<p>Anna看起來臉紅又困窘。</p>
<p>「我還是喜歡。」</p>
<p>Oksana說。</p>
<p>「別．．．妳不能講出那種話。」</p>
<p>「為什麼我不能？」</p>
<p>「因為我是妳的老師，Oksana。」</p>
<p>Anna沉重的說。</p>
<p>「給妳讚美，一個真誠的讚美，是一項罪過嗎，Anna？」</p>
<p>「不是那樣的。」</p>
<p>「那麼是哪樣，Anna？」</p>
<p>Oksana放下鉛筆，雙手抱胸。</p>
<p>「我認為我們都清楚是怎麼一回事，難道不是嗎？」</p>
<p>她抓住Anna握在書本，戴有結婚戒指的手。Anna沒有縮手。</p>
<p>「我對妳有感覺，Anna，而我鮮少對人抱有感覺。」</p>
<p>「Oksana，拜託妳。」</p>
<p>Anna神情痛苦的流著淚。Oksana的拇指摩娑著Anna腕上的脈搏。</p>
<p>「妳破裂我成碎片，妳奪去我的理智，可是我任由妳，Anna，我任由妳對我做出的每一件事。我的心夢見妳，我的手亦同。」</p>
<p>Oksana離開座位，跪至Anna身側。她拉起Anna的手，額頭抵著Anna手背。</p>
<p>「S'il vous plaît, Anna. Je t'en supplie.」(Please, Anna. I’m begging.)</p>
<p>她虔誠的吻了Anna指節，但Anna抽開手，掩上她發顫的嘴唇。</p>
<p>「我想妳該離開了，Oksana。」</p>
<p>Anna冷淡的說，轉頭不願直視Oksana。Oksana冷笑一聲。</p>
<p>「好吧。」</p>
<p>Oksana眼眶一熱，搖搖晃晃的起身，憤怒的收拾她的書本及文具。</p>
<p>「妳是如此殘忍，Anna。妳引誘我進入妳的花園，再以虛假的企盼毒殺我。」</p>
<p>臨走前，Oksana咬牙低吼著道。她甩上Anna公寓的大門，背倚在老舊的門板抽泣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>vi.</p>
<p>Oksana的幻想曾充溢了愛撫與溫柔，現在則僅有暴力與疼痛。</p>
<p>床邊有雜訊的收音機播放著<a href="https://youtu.be/p_GgDysgu30">德布西的面具</a>，Oksana絞緊床單，把狂躁的指頭推入深處。</p>
<p>她想像Anna持槍，以槍托毆打她的額頭和嘴唇。鮮血飛濺，她倒臥在Anna廚房的地毯發笑，落淚。</p>
<p>「Fuck me or kill me, Anna.」</p>
<p>Oksana卑微的央求。</p>
<p>「Oksana, darling, why not both?」</p>
<p>Anna說。她跪到Oksana眼前，槍口抵上Oksana一側太陽穴，另一手將Oksana翻身，然後解開她的褲子鈕扣。Oksana攫住Anna的手腕，嗚咽著。Anna的手指是烈火，在Oksana體內熊熊燃燒。她能感受到腹腔裡頭有什麼正在被堆疊起來。那是比憎惡還要滾燙的情感。</p>
<p>「妳毀壞我了，我很開心。」</p>
<p>Oksana用氣音說。</p>
<p>當高潮襲來，Oksana聽見扣下板機的聲音。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>